No llores y besame
by Daria morgan
Summary: Debo confesar que algo se rompió dentro de mi , cuando koisumi pronuncio esas palabras … ¿De eso se trataba?.¿Koisumi se enamoro de alguien mas y ahora esta decepcionada?..¿Crei que yo era la persona que le gustaba a ella. Como puede..


**NO LLORES Y BESAME**

" _A veces solo falta una persona que te recuerde tus inseguridades para dejar de creer en ti misma"_

Ella estaba sola sentada a una esquina con cara de pocos amigos, no quería acercármele en ese estado, pero algo me empujo a hacerlo.

Ko-koisumi- comencé a tensarme al ver la cara de esa chica dando una rápida vuelta a mi dirección con esos ojos enormes y desorientados, viendo hacia la nada .Estaba envuelta en una manta oscura de pies a cabeza, por un momento creí que estaba seriamente enferma, porque tenia un moco liquido saliéndosele y escondiéndose cada vez que respiraba profundo.

Que quieres pequeño mocoso!- me grito haciéndome cabrear.

Eh- eres tu la mocosa!. Solo mira tu cara- le grite, indicando con mi dedo el orificio de su nariz.

Ella se avergonzó, y de la nada como es clásico de ella comenzó a llorar.. Me pregunte una vez más ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?.

Risa ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte con un tono indiferente, pero por dentro esta preocupado, ella se sorprendió que la llame por su nombre pero luego bajo la cabeza y miro hacia otra dirección, eso me molesto.

Idiota!.. Me lo vas a decir así tenga que obligarte..- le advertí.

¿Me estas escuchando?- le toque el hombro para que volteara a verme los ojos ..y ese acto me sorprendió, se veía delicada casi como ..¿U-una chica?. Me sonroje, era fácil negar con palabras lo que mis ojos veían: era una mujer hermosa, fina y delicada. Ella se negaba a hablar, algo realmente doloroso para ella ahora lo comprendo.

¿H-Hice..algo malo esta vez?-comencé a tartamudear tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

No!, tu ..- se apresuro a negarlo, y luego su voz comenzó a decrecer, haciendo el sonido de las siguientes palabras apenas audibles - No hiciste nada. – sentí el dolor con que lo dijo.

Si alguien te hiso algo ..¡Te juro que le pateare el trasero!- replique seriamente apretando los puños.

Otani- contesto aturdida.-No deberías hacer eso- contesto seria y ladeando la cabeza una vez mas.

E-entonces- tartamudee- ¿Alguien te hizo algo?. Asintió la cabeza, ahora de una manera un poco mas tranquila.

¿Qué paso, sabes que puedes confiar en mi?- le dije sentándome junto a ella y tratando de brindarle una sonrisa calmada, pero estaba furioso por dentro, solo quería saber quien le había hecho daño, para ir a presentarle mi puñete a su ojo.

-Eh ..eso- tartamudeó pero luego tomo valor para seguir- Estaba, esperándote como siempre detrás del gimnasio, con una toalla de unibouzu.. Cuando de repente .Lo mire. El estaba con una chica muy pequeña, la estaba besando apasionadamente contra un árbol cercano.

 _Debo confesar que algo se rompió dentro de mi , cuando koisumi pronuncio esas palabras … ¿De eso se trataba?.¿Koisumi se enamoro de alguien mas y ahora esta decepcionada?..¿Crei que yo era la persona que le gustaba a ella. Como puede.._

Un incomodo silencio nos invadió.

Lo conocí en la escuela, yo estaba enamorada de el pero el nunca me correspondió- retomo la platica, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Esta es la segunda vez que lo volví a ver, después de que me rechazara años atrás- asentí un poco distraído. Solo logre procesar: _yo estaba enamorada de el._ Por alguna razón, tardaba en asimilarlo.

Hoy me saludo, como que si hubiera sido su amiga de toda la vida me abrazo alegremente, trate de zafarme pero el era mas fuerte y mas alto que yo.- se detuvo un momento- Eso no le gusto a su novia, se puso celosa y comenzó a insultarme.

Los ojos de koisumi , se comenzaron de llenar de lagrimas y yo comencé a desesperarme una vez mas , para distraerla trate de ser gracioso .. pero eso le molesto aun mas.

Ahora no Otani- dijo suavemente bajando la cabeza y formando un especie de nudo con los brazos para ocultar su cara entre las piernas y llorar. –Yo.. Puedo tolerar la criticas hasta cierto punto, te juro que nada me ha hecho sentir tan mal como ahora.

N..nadie.. Me ha insultado tanto en toda mi vida- Esta vez su chillido se hizo mas fuerte, que hasta las personas que pasaban alrededor comenzaron a mirarnos.

La tome del brazo y la lleve hacia un lugar mas privado, no quería hacerla recordar otra vez su mala experiencia , ¿Pero que podía hacer?. El único lugar deshabitado en el colegio a esta hora es justamente detrás del gimnasio.

Ella no puso tanta resistencia como lo esperaba y se dejo llevar agachando la cabeza y sin abrir del todo los ojos. Cuando su mente distraída se dio completamente cuenta, donde estábamos. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Risa, imagino todo lo vulgar y estúpido ..que tuviste que haber escuchado de una mujer así , pero tu eres mas que eso , no debes dejarte llevar por comentarios sin sentido que solo te perjudican.- le dije seriamente, sabia que era una chica muy sensible pero una situación así haría sentir mal a cualquiera.

La chica que me gusta , es una jirafa malhumorada pero de buen corazón, divertida, y.. H- hermosa- dude en decir lo ultimo, pero esta seria la única vez que lo diría .- Alguien fuerte y decidida, que nunca lastimaría a alguien (a no ser para hacerlo mejorar, claro esta), tu eres diferente a muchas mujeres, y no solo por tu estatura, tienes el corazón mas puro y hermoso que haya visto jamás- Ella solo se quedo inmóvil , viendo hacia la nada.. Supongo que su mente no la dejo procesar mis palabras muy bien.

Aproveche su distracción y me subí en una llanta que sobresalía del suelo, la pusieron para decorar el jardín, pero los chicos la utilizaban como asiento.

La bese- y koisumi despertó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había utilizado una llanta como herramienta para ponerme a su altura. En Este momento estaba mas a alto que ella. Eso le dio gracia, pero solo mostro una media sonrisa y no pronuncio palabra.

Me apretó mas contra ella y sentí unas delicadas gotas cristalinas caer de sus ojos, mezclándose con mi mejilla, trate de darle mas intensidad y pasión al momento asi que acaricie su sedoso cabello, lo pase entre los dedos alborotándolo al contacto.

No sentí mas dudas, ni inseguridades, el momento era perfecto cada uno peleábamos de una manera tierna de obtener mas del otro. Y, su tristeza se fue, solo queda la sonrisa traviesa de la pelirroja más extraña y única del mundo.


End file.
